Aqueles Olhos Verdes
by Jenny-Ci
Summary: Qual o futuro de um coração amaldiçoado e apaixonado? Qual mágoa é tão forte que pode ser confundida com loucura? E qual mar é tão verde que confundia-se com as íris tão amadas por ela? (One-Shot)


_Aqueles Olhos Verdes_

**_Aqueles olhos verdes_**

**_Translúcidos e serenos_**

**_Parecem dos amenos_**

**_Pedaços do luar..._**

****

****

****

_ Liho despertou com a serena luz da lua batendo em seus cabelos castanhos. Remexeu-se, desconfortável, no sofá de couro da sala. Perguntou-se o que a levara a dormir em tão estranho lugar, mas as batidas frenéticas de seu coração eram as únicas que poderiam responder a pergunta. Não podia mais tocá-lo. Não conseguia nem ao menos olhá-lo. O maldito e imenso amor que sentia por ele a impedia de raciocinar direito. Suspirou, afundando a cabeça nas almofadas verdes. Elas também tinham aquele perfume. Também lembravam aqueles olhos esmeralda. _

_"O amei tanto que troquei minha alma por apenas um beijo seu..."._

_ Lembrar seria doloroso se não fosse tão prazeroso. Inspirou fundo. Tudo o que conseguiu cheirar foram as lágrimas que derramara em seus lençóis, antes de adormecer._

_ Sempre dormia ao lado de Shido. E quando não o fazia, tinha a sensação frustrante de que ele achava alguém para ocupar o seu lugar. Mesmo sabendo que isso não era verdade._

_"E o que esperar? Não há traição quando não há amor"._

_ Não sabia se ele a amava. _

_ E depois de anos pulando entre dúvidas e dúvidas, vivia na melancólica incerteza. Na penumbra de uma tristeza que ela escolhera para si mesma. _

_"Falsos são os acordes da paixão, não são? Eu aqui a suspirar, sozinha, enquanto ele permanece imerso na mais tranqüila paz. Sinto pura inveja do autodomínio que ele tem"._

_ Ergueu-se, cansada de ficar sentada e com os olhos esperançosos, à procura de um indício dele. Andou em passos vagarosos, cruzando aquela sala e parando em frente à janela. Levantou as persianas e escutou os sons que provinham da cidade. Buzinas, gritos... Era até capaz de ouvir as goteiras do esgoto, o andar lento dos ratos. Tal sensibilidade era exorbitante, senão imódica. As luzes amarelas dos prédios não podiam confrontar com a esplendorosa lua. Ela era majestosa, a rainha da noite._

_ A mãe de todos os condenados. _

_ Arrependia-se de não ter vivido mais. De ter escolhido a morte e provado dela sem nem ao menos saber o gosto. E se arrependia de ter aprendido a brincar de pecado por causa de olhos verdes que lhe roubavam a alma. _

_ Como os queria._

_"Tem os olhos mais belos de todos os outros seres, Shido-san... E os usa apenas para mascarar a verdade e os sentimentos palpáveis do tolo e infrutífero coração humano"._

_"Talvez eu mascare a verdade para não saber o quão dolorosa ela é"._

_ Sorriu._

_ Aquela voz era toda a melodia que uma noite precisava. _

**_Mas tem a miragem_**

**_Profunda do Oceano_**

**_E trazem todo o engano_**

**_Das procelas do mar _**

****

****

****

_"Eu o acordei?"._

_"Há tempos estou desperto", ele aproximou-se, parando ao seu lado. "Suas últimas palavras tem um fundo de verdade. Mas não são de tudo reais"._

_"E nós o somos?"._

_"A meu ver, sim"._

_ Ver confuso, o dele. Por detrás das íris verdes, ele certamente via apenas o que queria. Deu um sorriso cansado, voltando a observar a cidade. "Realidade confusa, essa nossa. Mascaramos tudo"._

_"Muitos achariam tal realidade maravilhosa"._

_"Muitos não o acham", cruzou os braços sobre o peito. "Desculpe as tolices que eu digo. Apesar dos anos, é quase impossível acreditar que a imortalidade esteja em minhas mãos"._

_ Ele deu um doce sorriso, concordando com a cabeça. E Liho sabia que era ainda mais difícil acreditar que depois de tanto tempo, seu amor permanecesse intocável. Como se estivesse envolvido por uma cúpula cálida de cristal _

_"É capaz de ouvir o mar, Liho?"._

_ O mar? Concentrou-se, mas o número de pessoas e vozes era alto demais. Meneou a cabeça e Shido sorriu ainda mais. _

_"Compreensível. As ondas são sutis e discretas o bastante para passarem despercebidas"._

_"Mas você as ouve"._

_"Um dia você as ouvirá", ele assegurou-lhe. "O mar, muitas vezes, lembra a vida de um vampiro. Pois é tão estável e tão constante quanto ela. Eu aprendi a amar tal aspecto, que com os anos, tornou-se parte do meu coração"._

_ Pensava no mar sim, dia e noite. Cada hora e cada minuto daquele tempo arrastado a qual denominava de vida. Mas não no mesmo mar a que Shido se referia. E sim no mar dos olhos dele. Um mar límpido, sem espuma, sem ondas. Instável como aquele que o vampiro citou não era. Mas tinha a mesma beleza. E trazia os mesmos enganos. _

_ Afastou-se. "Enganosas são as ondas, não?"._

_"Traiçoeiras seria a exata palavra"._

_"O conhece como ninguém"._

_"Como eu disse antes, ele faz parte de mim"._

_"Eu queria ser também"._

_ Ele voltou-se, a encarando. "Queria ser o quê?"._

_"Parte de você"._

_ Shido aproximou-se. "Mas você é, Liho"._

_"Eu sou parte do que você criou"._

_"Falando dessa maneira, parece que discutimos um objeto"._

_ Suspirou. "Tornei-me isso ao transformar-me em vampira"._

_"Perguntei inúmeras vezes se se arrependia do que eu fiz a você. E todas às vezes, negou isso veementemente"._

_"Neguei com os lábios, Shido-san", o encarou. "Não consegue nem perceber isso?"._

_"Sinto muito, Liho. Mas nada posso fazer"._

_"Pode sim"._

_ Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas. "E o que quer que eu faça?"._

_ O que queria? Queria que ele a abraçasse e dissesse junto ao seu ouvido que poderia amá-la como ela merecia ser amada. Ou ele poderia beijá-la, como fizera na noite em que a transformara. Abaixou a cabeça, comprimindo insistentemente os lábios e querendo ter a coragem para dizer tudo aquilo. Mas não podia imaginar a reação dele, sempre tão imprevisível. _

_ Ergueu levemente os olhos e encontrou os dele, impacientes. Perdeu a antes tão viva motivação e tornou-se novamente a garota derrotada e apaixonada que sempre fora. Malditos eram aqueles olhos verdes. Lhe roubavam qualquer pensamento formulado. Antecipando o princípio de mais uma dolorosa discussão, ela murmurou. "Esqueça tudo o que eu disse, Shido-san. Ás vezes, torno-me muito difícil de se suportar"._

_"Assim se torna quando me esconde as coisas", ele caminhou e em cada passada que ele dava em sua direção, ela foi escutando seu coração bater mais forte. Não se aquietou, nem por um segundo. Até que ele firmou-se na sua frente e tocou o seu rosto. _

_ O calor._

_ O desejo._

_ Ânsia de tocar o rosto dele e trazê-lo para junto do seu, beijando aqueles lábios amargados pelo tempo e devolver a eles o sabor de um sentimento imortal. _

_"Eu jamais quis que sofresse, Liho"._

_"Isso eu sei"._

_"Também não queria que fosse fadada a minha sinuosa estrada. Egoísmo de minha parte querer dividir meu destino com alguém. Poderia lhe pedir perdão, mas isso jamais lhe devolveria a vida que eu tirei"._

_"Não foi você que a tirou, Shido-aan"._

_"A sua morte...", ele murmurou, a aproximando com o braço. "Seria sua libertação"._

_"E qual seria a sua libertação, Shido-san?", indagou timidamente quando ele a abraçou. _

_"A sua felicidade"._

_ As lágrimas vieram com a força da paixão que nutria por ele. Permitiu-se chorar e soluçar, para que somente ele pudesse ouvi-la. Afundou a cabeça no peito dele, aconchegando-se nos braços tão familiares e tão confortáveis. _

_ Os únicos braços capazes de lhe dar a sensação de ser amada. _

_ Mesmo que não fosse._

**_Aqueles olhos verdes_**

**_Que inspiram tanta calma_**

**_Entranharam em minha alma_**

**_Encheram-na de dor_**

****

****

****

****

_"Olhe para mim, Liho"._

_ Não queria. Não podia. E não sabia se seria capaz de olhá-lo por mais de um segundo. _

_"Não posso"._

_"E porque não?"._

_"Não me obrigue a dizer"._

_"Não, não irei obrigá-la a dizer o que não quiser", ele abaixou a cabeça e sussurrou contra os cabelos dela. "Porém, peço que olhe para mim"._

_"Pedido estranho. Já o olhei muitas vezes"._

_"Não como eu quero que me olhe agora"._

_ Respirando fundo, ela ergueu suavemente a cabeça e o olhou. _

_ Tudo culpa daqueles olhos verdes._

_ Por que eles queriam sua alma perdida?!_

_"Seus olhos... são carregados da tristeza... da tristeza do mar"._

_"Só você os enxerga assim", ele sorriu. "Dessa maneira doce"._

_"Da maneira sincera"._

_ E o que mais seriam, aqueles olhos verdes? Orbes magoados, sem dúvida. Estrelas que choravam. Numa reza silenciosa. E num pedido ainda mais mudo._

_ Um sinal que escaparia da percepção de um amaldiçoado. _

_ Mas não um que está apaixonado. _

_ A mão pequena e pálida subiu de encontro à face tão bonita. Ele sempre fora o ser mais belo que ela julgara conhecer. Entretanto, a futilidade de uma aparência poderia cegar. E não era só isso que a fascinava. Era o modo como ele agia, como ele falava. _

_ E acima de tudo, eram aqueles olhos verdes. _

_ Repletos de um encanto tão mortal quanto à própria imortalidade. _

_ O sorriso dele foi sumindo. Numa fração de segundo, as duas mãos dele firmavam em suas costas. _

_"Recorda-se de como a transformei?"._

_"Como eu poderia me esquecer?"._

_"Esquecendo-se", ele sorriu fracamente. "E lembrando-se somente disso"._

_ Num impulso tão arriscado quanto uma salto para o mar, ele mergulhou seus lábios nos dela. _

_ E o mundo, porque havia parado de girar? Liho pode sentir a boca junto à dela, explorando e sugando-lhe o sabor. Não se recordava do tão gelado arrepio que cruzou a sua espinha. E nem da fome daquela língua, que procurava a sua com violência. Fechou os olhos e o beijou também. Querendo-o com uma força que a própria ânsia desconhecia. Ele a ergueu e prensou contra a parede, continuando a beijá-la com o desespero premeditado. _

_ Temê-lo? Seria tolice acreditar que seus medos resumissem-se a volúpia de tal carícia. _

_ Amá-lo? Com toda a força de seu coração. _

_ O ar lhes faltou e os lábios logo se separaram. Confusos, os olhos dela procuraram os dele. _

_ E encontraram finalmente, as ondas daquele incerto mar. _

_"Você agora escuta o mar, minha pequena?"._

_"Sim"._

_ Ele sorriu. "Finalmente entendeu"._

_"O quê?"._

_"Que esse mar é todo seu"._

_ O mar... O mar que havia encontrado._

_ Naqueles olhos verdes._

**_Aqueles olhos tristes_**

**_Pegaram-me tristeza_**

**_Deixando a crueza_**

**_De tão infeliz amor_**

****

****

**_---------------------------------------_**

****

****

****

**Ohayo****, Minna-San!**

**Esse fic foi a minha primeira tentativa de escrever algo sobre o meu anime favorito. Apesar de eu acreditar fielmente que poderia ter sido melhor, também acredito que tenha me emocionado escrevendo algo sobre esse doce e tão infeliz casal, pouco explorado no anime em si.**

**Eu gostaria de dedicar esse pequeno fic há duas pessoas muito queridas: A Diu-Chan e ao Saulo Dourado. E os conheço há muito pouco tempo, mas acho que foi o suficiente para perceber que seremos amigos por um longo tempo. Obrigada pelo apoio.**

**Eu estou planejando fazer um fic maior, porém, estou muito ocupada com os outros fics de Inuyasha e SCC. Então, é só uma intenção! XD**

**Kisu**** no Jenny!**

****

****

****


End file.
